Forbidden and hidden love
by Studluv
Summary: It's my first harry potter story so hope you like it please review it. It's about Harry and his love life but he isn't going to fall for who you think. Thats all your getting
1. Chapter 1

It was an early Novembers morning at Hogwarts and Harry was Just starting to stir in his bed. The weather was chilly and the bedroom was filled with a slight mist. Harry woke to the sound of Ron coughing violently in his bed. He looked over and saw a rustling in Ron's bed and continued to look while hiding his head with his quilt cover. From what Harry could see there were two people either wrestling or doing something else under the covers and Harry didn't really want to see who was doing what under those covers but his curiosity made him watch just so he knew who Ron was with if it was Ron in the bed.

Suddenly two head popped out from under the covers and Harry quickly withdrew his head so it was hidden under the covers and pushed them into his mouth to stop him from bursting out laughing. Ron and Hermione were both sleeping together and what was more shocking was that Hermione broke one of the main school rules. No girls in the boys dorm room. Harry couldn't resist the urges he just had to have another look just to make sure he saw what he saw and to make sure he wasn't mixing Hermione with someone else.

Harry popped his head from behind the covers and saw both Ron and Hermione kissing passionately with their tongues each half way down the others throats. Harry let out a loud snort and buried his heads into his covers again before Ron had turned to look at his bed.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione said now hiding her fully naked body under Ron's covers.

"It was nothing, I bet it was just someone snoring or choking on air. Dummies." Ron turned and popped his head under the covers again and continued making out with Hermione.

"What is she doing in his bed. Yesterday they were at each others throats and now they are down them." Harry chuckled and picked up his wand and aimed it towards Ron's bed through his covers and muttered an incantation under his breath and suddenly a small part of both Harry's and Ron's covers became transparent. Harry peered through the window and began to retch in his bed making quite a loud noise which would usually wake most of the people in the room up but as Harry had already guess back in the dorm room when Hermione was handing out drinks to the whole griffindor common room and only 3 of the whole room weren't drinking and they were Harry, Hermione and Ron who all seemed to be awake and Harry knew that Hermione had done something to those drinks like put a sleeping potion in them all. Harry chuckled under his breathe and wondered what they would both act like tomorrow when everyone woke up. Would they hate each other or would they just ditch the charade.

Then suddenly Harry had a Brain storm and thought how he could blackmail them into helping him and the first thing that came to his mind was potions homework as Harry had over 100 essays to write for Snape by the end of the year and he doubtful that he would even be able to write 1 of those as Snape had set them all on level 6 assignments that only the incredibly gifted would do and seeing as Harry was the only person who stood against Voldermort and won, Harry must be incredibly gifted. In the distance Harry could hear the Howl of wolves in the forest moving away from the school as something moved inward from the woods. Harry wanted to sit up and see but he knew he would be spotted and Hermione and Ron would deny it all.

The sun began to rise above the forest and light began to pour into the cold and almost cemetery like room. Harry began hoping to himself that they would stop soon so that he could get up and changed and as he looked through the little window in the cover's they seemed to be doing just that and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. They quickly stood up and began to get changed in full view of Harry and Harry looked away but before he did he saw a small tattoo on Hermione's shoulder which looked similar to a love heart and Harry began thinking to himself what or who it was for if it was indeed a tattoo. Soon they had both gotten dressed and they had left the room baron and empty even though it was more or less full but only Harry was the only person who was awake and the only person who had just seen what had happened. He sat up and began to laugh to himself.

"Never in my wildest dream I would never had thought those two would have done something like that." He chuckled and got out of bed looking through the window of the dorm room. "Looks like someone new is here. Hagrid is already setting up a runway so they must be coming in by air." Harry looked on for a few more seconds and then decided to get changed as he wanted to know if Ron and Hermione were still in the common room and if they were he could have a little chat with them about their so called relationship.


	2. Just a normal day

The dorm room filled was filled full of light and Harry who was now fully dressed was staring out the window, still looking at Hagrid who was still assembling a very shoddy air strip. Harry wondered who the new student would be but he still had the vivid images of Hermione and Ron getting "Jiggy with it", just thinking it made his body cringe. They had been in the common room for over an hour probably making out Harry thought, he would so love to walk in on then making out but he wanted to let them have a little more fun before he broke it up. He began to walk over to the door but as he did he saw his trunk as the end of his bed, Invisible cloak his mind said and Harry knew exactly what to do. He moved over to the box and rustled through it looking for the cloak.

"Yeah, now those two are going to be in for a fright." Harry threw the cloak over his shoulders and began to walk through the door, he turned quickly and looked at the window which was wide open. He was sure he saw something but his mind must've still been in shock from before, he carried on walking through the door and covered himself fully with the cloak.

The common room was lightly lit and all Harry could make out in the far corner were two silhouettes, making out just as Harry had guessed. He almost glided through the common room making not even a sound. He stood a metre away from them and began to whistle.

"Right I definitely heard something that time. Don't just forget about it and push your tongue down my throat, do something." Hermione began to move her chair into the shadows of the stone fireplace. Ron groggily stood up and took out his wand and began to wave it around like and drunk man searching for the light switch. Harry snatched the wand from Ron's hand and turned it on the unsuspecting teen.

"What the hell is going on? Give me that back or you'll pay. I know kung fu so you might as well give up now. Ron raised his hand, screwed up his face and raised his leg off the ground. Harry pointed the wand towards Ron's crotch. "Are you flipping nuts man. Point it away from those." Ron leapt into the armchair and folded his legs to protect himself. Harry turned to Hermione and pulled out his own wand, he pointed both wands towards one of the two horny teens and began to wave them in the air.

"**Arencio!" **Harry yelled and then moved the wands into a single point. Not far behind the wands were the chairs as they moved with the wands and when they met both Hermione and Ron went flying into each other. They hugged each other while they came flying to the ground, hitting it at the same time.

"OW!" The pair both screamed as they hit the ground, lucky for them they had drugged the whole of the common room so no one would have heard it. Harry took the cloak off and fell on the floor laughing dropping Ron's wand as he landed.

"That's what you get for keeping this a secret from me and just be glad I didn't see much when you two were going at it like wild rabbits." Harry chuckled and rolled around on the floor while Hermione and Ron both looked at him with pure white faces.

"You saw us in the bed, together." Hermione was shocked and angry but slightly worried. "Don't tell anyone will you Harry please. It would ruin my reputation as Head girl if they knew I slept with someone in the boy dorm room." Harry smiled and looked at Hermione.

"You know I won't. But next time warn me cause of all the people you two should know I don't sleep for long. And anyway, why didn't you just use your room to do it in. I mean you are head girl after all you have your own private room away from prying eyes? Why didn't you two just do it in there?" Harry was trying not to say the word as he knew full well and clear what it was they were doing, it was plain sex but Harry didn't want to say that as he knew it would make him blush as he was now the virgin of group and what was worse he had never even kissed a girl.

"Well the problem with that is well... Dumbledore has put a magic barrier around the room so that only members of the same sex can go in. So Ron isn't really allowed in. It's just to stop any miss use of the rooms really." Hermione quickly stopped trying to defend Dumbledore.

"Shouldn't we really be heading down to lunch before the rest of the Griffindor get up and think we've been having a threesome." Ron chuckled but neither Harry or Hermione laughed as they looked at each other. Harry nodded his head and everyone followed him to the great hall.

Five minutes later and they were seated in the hall looking up at the teachers table which seemed to already be full even though the whole room was more or less empty only a few people from each of the houses were up. All the head boys and girls from each house were there and all of them were sitting on the newly placed students table which was just below the teachers table and in the middle, already seated was Malfoy with a maleficent grin on his face.

"Silence!" Dumbledore's voice shook the tables in the hall and all the platters on them. "We have arriving today a new student from Buxbaton academy." He glanced at a pocket watch that was suspended from his robe. "She should be arriving any moment now." All the students in the hall turned towards the main doors in the hall and watched anxiously. A few minutes passed and a few of the students returned to talking between each other but Harry continued to watch while Ron dug into his breakfast. Suddenly the main doors swung open and Hagrid came through hiding someone under his large coat. Harry could see from Hagrid's coat that it had been really pouring it down with rain.

Hagrid's coat covered the girl completely from head to toe. Hagrid walked to the front of the hall and opened his coat letting the girl out and started to talk to Dumbledore. A few minutes passed until Hagrid began to wave goodbye and walk down back down the hall. Harry could see Malfoy's mouth fully open and one of the Ravenclaw girls nudging him with her elbows. Harry saw why Malfoy's mouth was open but couldn't believe it at first. She was incredible, her brown air slowly blowing as Hagrid opened the doors.

"I would like you all to welcome Miss Viki Hooton and I would like you all to welcome her to our school and treat as you would any other student. She will be joining the rest of the 3rd year students after the sorting and she will need someone to guide her around and they must be from her form." Dumbledore sat down and waved his hand. The sorting hat appeared from nowhere near to the young girl. She sat down while Professor Flitwick placed the hat upon her head gently. The Hat began to talk only so the girl could hear it. Her face began to glow reddish as it spoke until the hat finally called out in a loud and triumphant voice.

"Griffindor!" The few members of Griffindor cheered while other house's, mainly the boys sighed and began to get back to eating their meal. Harry smiled looked at Hermione who walked over to greet the girl. She began to walk down the hall and stopped at Harry and Ron.

"Well come on you two. We have to show Viki around the school so get up and follow me." Hermione began to tap her feet as Harry looked at the girl instead of Hermione, the more important girl she thought to herself as Harry still looked at the girl while she looked back at Harry while her cheeks began to glow red.

"Harry I think we had better get out of here before Malfoy sees you two glowing bright red." Harry turned around and saw his reflection in the silver bowl holding a pile of steaming hot pancakes. His face shone brighter than the candles on the table.

"Oh. Come on then lets get out of here." Harry stood up and began walk as fast as his legs could carry him until he realised he wasn't walking alone. Viki was walking besides him and from what Harry could see her face was still really red and Harry thought his must be to. As they approached the door Harry felt something warm push into his hand and without him realising he was outside the hall and in the empty corridors waiting for Ron and Hermione. He looked at his hand and saw Viki holding his hand, his face almost shone down the entire corridor as he slowly moved his face upwards and met her face. He just stood there almost staring at her while she carried on staring at him smiling. The only sound that could be heard was that of two hearts beating as one for this moment in time.


End file.
